The conventional golf club shaft is a tapered, hollow, steel or reinforced graphite shaft, slender towards the end which is fitted with a heavy head. Due to the fact that the shaft is slender and the head is heavy, the head may sway laterally during its movement in the air, that is, moving normal to the plane of the swinging of a club. Consequently it is difficult to control the trajectory of the head to hit the golf ball accurately. The present invention is to have a rigid outer tube, having a cutout in at least one side of the tube, covering the base shaft, supporting the base shaft at two end points in a "simply-supported" manner, or a cantilever type support at the butt end only, which improves the lateral stability and minimizes the trajectory error.